Save me! Lollipop! Return for the high school drama?
by BloodUnderBark
Summary: Zero, Ichii, and Nina are back for another ultimate battle! But this time it's not for the crystal pearl, it's the great battle of high school! Hu! Rokka? Go? Forte? San? What are you guys doing here? What's wrong with Rokka? Don't miss out on the adventure! It's all fun and games until Nina has to chose between her princes! Drama shakes the school down! (sorry for the mistakes!)
1. Chapter 1

Save me! Lollipop! (Return for the high school drama?!)

Chapter 1: Return to the human world, this time it's- High school?!

"Wow!" Nina shouted happily, grabbing onto Zero and Icchi's arm. "Isn't it great to be back! Oh my gosh, I missed Earth so much!"

"Yeah, it's definitely how I remember it." Ichii agreed.

"I can't believe we're going to be on Earth for three more years! And for all things, school!" Zero crossed his arms "I could use a break, but instead I just get nothing but more work!"

"Quit whining!" Nina snapped. "You should be happy to be back! Think of all the yummy cakes we've missed out on!"

"Is that all you think about, cakes?" Zero rolled his eyes.

"Come on you two, lets not fight." Ichii laughed. "We're almost at the high school dorm."

Together, the three of them walked up through the high school gates.

"My heart is pounding!" Nina cried "I can't wait for tomorrow!"

"Me either."

"Hm?" Zero, Nina and Ichii turned around to see a woman standing by the left hall.

She had short blond hair, bright green eyes in a grey skirt and white blouse.

"Hey, you look familiar!" Nina held a finger to her pink lips. "Uhm..."

"I'm Principle Laura." She smiled. "I'm guessing you're Nina, Zero and Ichii. You're the last three students to arrive, the front desk should have your profiles."

"Oh, yeah sorry about that we had a bit of the travel." Ichii laughed awkwardly.

"Don't be silly, but you may want to hurry, lights out is in two hours, and if you'd like could give you three a tour of the school." Ms. Laura offered.

"Wow that would be... so great!" Nina said happily. "Thank you so much! You're very kind!"

"Why don't i meet you three back here in an hour then, so you have time to unpack a little." Ms. Laura nodded to the three students and then turned and walked down the hall.

"What a nice woman." Ichii said. "I bet the rest of the staff is nice here too."

The three of them got their profiles and papers and headed into the elevator.

"Here," Ichii held the elevator door open for Nina. "Ladies first."

"How sweet! All this time and you still haven't lost your charm!" Nina giggled.

"Blech." Zero drug his suitcase into the elevator with a disgusted look.

"Oh please!" Nina frowned back at Zero.

While waiting to get to the girls floor, Zero, Nina and Ichii all went over their school class schedule.

"We're in all the same classes." Nina concurred as she held the paper closer to her face. "Except I took art while you both took the wood working corse."

"Hu?" Zero looked up. "I thought you took wood working too!"

"No, I decided last minute to change it to art, I love art and besides..." she shot Zero a dirty look. "It's the one class I have... To myself thank you very much!"

"Hm!" Zero turned his head away. "Whatever, like I care!"

"I didn't say you did!" Nina shot back.

"Come on you two," Ichii smiled "Lets not argue!"

Ding!

The elevator door opened onto the girls floor main lobby.

"Well, you guys are just above me, so I'll meet you back at the main floor in an hour for that tour, alright?" Nina carried her suitcase out.

"Do you need any help with that?" Ichii eyed her bag.

"No it's okay, I got it, you both go unpack!" Nina waved.

"I didn't offer to help." Zero folded his arms across his chest.

"Yeah I know!" Nina stuck out her tongue as the elevator door closed.

She sighed.

"Oh... why do me and Zero always have to fight this way? It's just like when we first met, we always argue... but it's not my fault he's such a jerk to me all the time!" Nina puffed carrying her bag to her room. "He's the one who... always starts it!"

Nina reached into her pocket and froze.

"Oh great!"

She had forgot her key with the guys.

Leaving her bag at the door, she quickly ran back to the elevator. She hoped she'd be allowed on the boys floor at this time of night.

She clicked the button, and shortly after the doors opened.

She went to take a step in, but nearly bumped into someone.

She took a step back.

"Oh sorry- oh, Ichii!" Nina smiled. "I'm so glad you came back I forgot my-"

"Key?" Ichii finished her sentence and pulled out the gold key with her number tag. "I know, it was in my pocket, I'm sorry I didn't give it to you earlier."

Their hands touched as Nina took the key from him.

"Thanks!" Nina was about to pull her hand away, when Ichii grabbed it.

Nina's heart began to race, she felt her face flush red.

"Uhm... Ichii... I..." Nina shut her mouth, unable to form words.

Ichii stared into her eyes for a second, then let go of her hand.

Nina wish he was still holding on.

"...Good night, Nina." Ichii took a step back into the elevator and the doors began to close.

"Goodnight... Ichii." Nina stood there until the doors closed complexly.

She walked back to her dorm room and unpacked, her head still spinning.

"I don't know why..." Nina though allowed to herself. "I don't know why but I thought... for a second there... he was..."

She flashed back to the elevator memory.

"I thought... he was... Ichii was going to kiss me."

Nina held her hand close to her heart. "The way he was staring at me..." she sighed dreamily "he has such nice eyes..."

She glanced up to the clock, horrified to find she was already running late.

"Oh crap! I gotta go!" She yelled at herself as she headed out the door.

"Sorry I'm late!" As soon as the elevator doors opened she rushed out, nearly bumping into Ichii again. "Oh Ichii, I'm so sorry!"

Ichii laughed "It's alright. Ms. Laura isn't here yet, she had a last minute phone call."

"Yes I did!" Ms. Laura stepped out of the back room. "Sorry to keep you waiting. Ready for that tour?"

"Yes Ms Laura The three students chimed.

- Later -

"Wow! wasn't that tour amazing? Isn't this school just... so..." Nina was trying to find the right word.

"Amazing?" Ichii laughed. "I know, isn't it?"

"I'm just glad they have so many sport rooms." Zero smiled a little. "Basketball, swimming pool, even an ice rink and a tennis court, not to mention the football field, the soccer field-"

"Yeah, we get it, you like sports." Nina rolled her eyes. "Did you not even notice the band room, the science labs, the huge art room!"

"Please, all those classes are for geeks!" Zero snorted.

"Hey! I'm in those glasses!" Nina fumed.

"I know." Zero replied smugly.

"Haha, I'm also in band you know." Ichii gave Zero a funny look. "So watch who you're calling geeks."

"Please, crap like that is so lame!" Zero laughed sharply.

"So uh, where shall we meet for breakfast in the morning?" Ichii could see that any further discussion would probably cause an argument. "The cafe?"

"Sure, sounds yummy!" Nina agreed.

"I don't care." Zero turned his head away.

"You are such a sour puss!" Nina yelled before she left the elevator. "Goodnight Ichii! Goodnight... Zero." She finished bitterly.

"Goodnight, Nina, We'll pick you up on this floors lobby okay?" Ichii waved goodbye.

"Sure thing!"

There was a pause, but Zero remained silent, eyes closed and laid back against the elevator wall, he was ignoring her.

"Whatever." Nina muttered as she turned and walked down the hall to her room.

"If Zero wants to be that way, then fine! He does nothing but start arguments with me all the time! He's so bitter and mean, what's his problem anyways?!"

She put her hair down, still mad. "Well at least Ichii is kind to me..."

Nina's mind wandered off and she began to think about Ichii, but was embarrassed as she caught herself.

"Go to bed, Nina, you're tired..." She tried to tell herself that was all it was.

Yet some how she knew she'd probably dream of Ichii, and Zero, later tonight.

If she could even fall asleep, she was too excited about tomorrow to put her mind to rest, but slowly, yet surely, the room around her became dim and she dozed into a deep sleep.

_Note from Author:_

Hey there! If you liked this chapter, please feel free to review it, and let me know what you thought about it! If you liked it, awesome! If not, sorry I wasted your time! I will continue this, the other chapter is nearly done, I just need some finalizing on grammar and spelling and such, so please let me know what you think on this first chapter!

Thanks so much for reading!

*If you see any grammar or spelling errors, even something that seems a bit out of context, don't be shy, please let me know! English, I tend to fail at it.

-BloodUnderBark

P.s

I just realized how short this first chapter was.

Sorry! The next one is longer, in fact it's already done.

*Ignore this*

Words: 1545

Code: 1

Stat: C


	2. Chapter 2 The Gangs back together!

Save me! Lollipop!

Chapter 2: The Gangs back together!?

"Ah!" Nina rose, stretching her back. "What a great sleep!"

She glanced over at the clock hanging on the pink wall. "Look at that! I'm not even late!"

Quickly she put on her new school uniform, a short royal blue skirt with matching royal blue jacket and royal blue socks.

She ran a brush through her hair and brushed her teeth.

She looked over at a small pink bag that continued her make-up.

face cream, eye-liner, mascara, lip chap and lip gloss, foundation and blush, even face glitter.

"I want to make a good impression... I'm older now, and I want to come off... pretty and mature. I won't walk around with out make up unless I'm alone." Nina decided. "Oh crud! Now I'll be late for breakfast!"

Rushing into the girls lobby, Nina glanced around for Ichii and Zero.

"they must have... left already with out me." Nina felt guilty, even though she wasn't that late.

"Must have."

"Hu?!" Nina turned around and saw Ichii, leaning back against the girls lobby wall. "Ichii, you're-"

"Still here?" Ichii laughed. "Nina, you aren't even late."

"Oh! I guess I thought... Well I don't know." Nina looked around a little bit. "Where's Zero?"

"Oh I uhm, told him to go down to the cafe and save a table so we wouldn't have to-" Ichii was clearly lying.

"He... didn't want to wait. The moment those elevator doors opened and he saw he wasn't there, I bet he stormed out. Didn't he?" Nina felt chest fallen. "It's okay, you don't need to lie for him."

"Lets go then, I'm sure you're hungry." Ichii walked over and pressed the elevator button. "Don't look so down, there's a cake shop in the cafe, you know. Isn't that nice?"

Nina was still looking down at her shoes, realizing she waited to long to reply to Ichii.

"Oh yeah!" Nina stuttered looking up. "Totally great!"

Both Nina and Ichii were silent on the way down, not having much to say so early in the morning.

"Sleep well?" Ichii asked.

"Slept fine, you?" Nina responded.

Ichii nodded.

Ichii opened the door for her, and Nina started scanning the room for her blue haired prince.

Nina didn't see anything at first, a bunch of students all in their uniforms made her realize she should have worn hers, she felt out of place not knowing you would wear them before classes actually started. After realizing that, it was a lot easier to find Zero. Ichii spotted him waiting at a table, poking at his breakfast with his fork.

"About time." Zero muttered looking up at them both as they sat down. "I got a bunch of weirdo's coming up to me asking me questions because I was alone."

"Then you should have waited." Ichii said pointedly. "Come on Nina, lets go get something to eat."

By the time Nina had returned from the breakfast bar, Ichii had already sat down.

"Check out how yummy everything looks here! It's amazing! They must have master chefs in the kitchen!" Nina said happily. "Everything looks so good!"

"Hurry up and eat." Zero tapped his fingers on the table. "I don't want to be late"

"Hey! Just because you went ahead to eat without Ichii and I doesn't mean we have to rush!" Nina glared at him. "Besides, we have lots of time, you should have waited for us Zero."

"Don't tell me what to do, and fine then you can both be late, I'm out of here!" Zero stood up abruptly. "By the way, don't eat that bacon its undercooked." Zero tucked his hands into his pockets and walked away, out of the cafe doors.

Nina sighed and picked up her fork, all she wanted to do is sit down with Ichii and Zero and have breakfast like old times, but everything was changing since they've gotten older.

Even before they came to the school, Nina noticed how they were changing.

Nina remembered how she had noticed Zero and Ichii during a lap swim, embarrassed to know she was becoming attracted to them both and their tight trained bodies.

As for herself, Nina once had caught Zero staring at her, but to her bitterness it wasn't to her chest which he always had teased her for being flat, it was only to her face. She couldn't tell if Zero was checking her out of thinking.

"Hey, you don't eat from your eyes you know."

"Hm?" Nina glanced over to Ichiis soft voice.

"I said, keep staring at your eggs and they'll get cold. Eat up, Nina, we have a big day today." Ichii gave her a gentle nudge.

After eating up, Nina went back upstairs and changed into her uniform. It was a lot different from her old school uniform.

Her old school uniform was colorful and bright, some what kid like, this new schools uniform was much more mature.

A dark grey school jacket with the school logo over a long-sleeved white button down shirt, the girls wear black skirts and the guys wear long black pants, each student has a black brief case to hold their paper and books.

Nina stared at herself in the mirror. She didn't want to wear a lot of make up in the morning, but now that classes were starting...

Nina glanced down at a pallet of ash grey eye shadow. Using a soft brush, she carefully applied it to each of her eye lids, mascara, a bit of eye liner, some light pink blush, and just as Nina was reaching for her lip gloss, she looked up back at the mirror.

"Whoa.." Nina undid the lip gloss lid. She looked a lot older, and a lot more mature and pretty. "I wonder if Zero or Ichii will notice?" She applied the lip gloss to her lips.

Suddenly she blushed.

Why should she care if those two cared?

Nina played with her nails.

_Why should I care if Zero cares? He was the one acting like a jerk this morning! Storming out on Ichii and I like that, what's his problem anyways?! _Nina wondered to herself, getting some what angry.

"If Zero wants to be that way, fine!" She slammed her lip gloss on the bath room counter. "It's not my problem if he wants to act that way! Hmf!"

She packed her pencils and books into her bag and dashed out. Not wanting to give Zero the satisfaction of being late.

The elevator doors opened into the main floor Lobby, already she could see Zero and Ichii standing out by the front desk.

"Ichii! Zero!" Nina waved from the doors. She ran up to them but stopped a few feet short. Looking up and down at them both in their school uniforms, Nina felt her cheeks grow warm.

"Oh.. I.. uh-uhm." Nina looked down slightly. "You guys look nice."

"Thanks." Ichii said happily. "You look nice as well."

"How can you tell?" Zero asked moodily. "Nina, would it kill you to look up once and a while, how are we suppose to see your dumb face if you're always looking down?"

"Hey you know what-!" Nina's head shot up, anger blaring in her eyes. "Uh-"

Zero and Nina caught eye contract, and Zero didn't blink or move. He just glanced at her, his eyes widening slightly. There was a long awkward pause as they starred at each other until Nina broke the silence.

"Er..." Nina could feel her face go all bright red.

"Uh-h" Zero's voice shook and she watched his face brighten light pink.

"Hu!?" Nina stood up straight and turned her head to the side. _Wh-...what the... heck was he looking at..._

Zero quickly turned his head away from her.

"Y-Yo-You don't have to get so mad all the time. Take a chill pill why don't you." Zero wouldn't look at her, or even look back to Ichii. "Come, lets go early so we can find a seat." Zero set off at a fast pace down the hall.

Ichii ran up ahead to ask Zero something about his schedule quickly, leaving Nina a bit behind so she could think aloud.

"What the heck... was Zero staring at back there? And why was he looking at me that way, and why did he blush?" Nina narrowed her eyes. "Was he... mad or... he looked almost surprised."

Zero and Ichii waited for her out side the class room door.

"Ready Nina?" Ichii asked smiling.

"Yup!" Nina faked a smile, but when she looked at Zero, he turned away from her again.

Pushing open the door, Nina, Zero, and Ichii all stepped inside.

"Hello I'm Mr. Rogers." A tall man with black and grey hair stepped out from the desk at the front of the room. "I'll be your first second and seventh period teacher. Please, take a seat."

"Thanks, I'm Nina by the way." Nina sat down on the left side of the room, being sure to sit in the middle of two other seats.

"I'm Ichii." Ichii nodded politely to the teacher and sat down on the right side of Nina.

"And I'm Zero." Zero paused, and walked past Nina, past Ichii, and sat down on the right side of the Ichii.

"Hey? What gives?" Nina asked leaning forward. "Zero you-"

"What? Do you need me to hold your hand or something through the hole class like a baby? Grow up." Zero unfolded his books on his desk.

Nina flinched, sometimes Zero's words stung so much. She sat back in her seat, and waited for class to begin.

Students began to file in, filling the seats and chatting happily.

Nina didn't notice, she was too busy drawing a broken heart on the first page of her note book. She only looked up when the chatting turned into mutters and whispers.

"Who are they?"

"Are they new?"

"Look at her!"

"Wow he's so cute!"

Nina looked up, praying they weren't all looking at her and the guys, and to her thanks, they weren't. She followed gazes to the front of the class and her heart froze before it sank.

"No...No way..." Nina dropped her pen.

"Hu?" Ichii and Zero looked up. "What?!"

"Hey there... what's with that look?" a soft flow voice said crisply. "Ichii, my love."

"Rokka!" Ichii yelled in surprise. "You're taking classes here?"

"I did it so I could be closer to you, Ichii!" She ran over to him and hugged him. "I missed you! don't ever leave me like that again!"

"Mrs. Rokka! Please wait!" A tall green haired gentlemen ran into the class room, holding his books as well as Rokka.

"Who are you?" A girl from the back made the mistake of asking.

"I'm Go." He flipped his hair. "I'm Go, I'm go, I'm-"

"Sit down!" Zero suddenly snapped. "We know! You're Go! Not quit interrupting the class!"

"If you're here, then it's only a matter of time before-" Nina didn't even finish her sentence before there was yelling coming from the hallway.

"Po! Come on silly pants we can't be late!"

"But Fi! You made us late, we didn't need to stop for those cakes anyways!"

The pair stumbled through the class room door.

"Few, we made it in time!" Po cried happily.

Rokka, Po, Fi, Go, all sat down and managed to get themselves settled.

Nina, Zero, and Ichii were sitting back in their seats, confused and blown away.

"How did you find us?" Nina asked weakly.

"Well you see, Rokka was spying on you, Ichii, and found out you were coming here, and she insisted that she followed you here, and it's my job to watch her so naturally I followed her. Little did I know, Po was watching Fi who was spying on us to see if we were causing trouble. So they also followed us, one thing led to another and we ended up signed to the school, you see." Go explained taking a sip of his tea. "very simple."

"Oh great." Zero complained. "Why not just invite the circus?"

"Ichii! My love! Tomorrow please please please let me sit by you!" Rokka begged. "I can't stand being apart from you, Ichii, my love!"

"Uhm well, sure if there's room I suppose." Ichii scratched his head and sighed. "But if you do, please don't disrupt the class, Rokka?"

"Oh Ichii!" Rokka ran up to him and fell to her knees, looking up to him. "Ichii I-"

"Rokka, please sit down." Ichii was acting different towards Rokka, Nina wondered why.

Nina noticed Ichii looked embarrassed to have Rokka around, it didn't seem to make sense, he normally didn't mind when Rokka was acting this way around him.

"Hey, Rokka, can I ask you something?" Nina leaned forward to Rokka. "Aren't you only seven? Or, it would be eight now right? what are you doing here, this is a high school glass."

Before Rokka could answer, Ichii turned his head.

"Actually Nina... there was... a spell casting accident." Ichii rested his hand on Rokkas.

"A what?" Nina was confused, she had never heard anything like that.

"You see, Rokka was normally seven, and the spell she casts on herself is the spell of fast forward time. It's what makes her look and be older, and 94% of the time a spell is cast, it goes through without a problem." Go turned around in his chair. "But... for some explained reason, the last time Rokka cast the spell, it locked and she is, well, aged now. Her body and mind is the same as ours, even though just two weeks ago she was eight years old. I'm here to watch and see if the spell will unlock, but thats a very rare chance."

"Spells can lock?" Fi tiled her head. "So Rokka is the same age as he rest of us forever?"

"Yes. A spell lock is when a spell is cast but it locks and becomes irreversible, every time a sorcerer casts a spell, he or she is taking that risk, that there's a 6% chance of the spelling getting locked." Ichii sighed. "So now we must treat Rokka the same as anyone else our age."

"Oh Ichii." Rokka sighed. "You keep me brave."

"Settle down class, let's begin with the introduction shall we?" The teacher went over his name, a little bit about him, he liked tennis and golf. Then he allowed each student to do the same, but Nina could hardly focus.

"Poor Rokka." Nina sighed. "Why did she have to get a spell lock? It doesn't seem fair, she was so young. I bet she misses being eight.. I'll talk to her after class in the girls locker room, try to see how she's feeling."

"Mrs. Nina?" Mr. Rogers voice rang.

"Hm?" Nina looked up and saw the class looking at her. "Uh.."

"It's your turn for introduction." Mr. Rogers gave her a funny look. "Don't be nervous."

"Oh! Sorry.." Nina nodded. She stood up polity and introduced herself. "Hello, uhm, my name is Nina, I like swimming and hanging out with my friends, my favorite activity to do with them is going to the cake shop in my home town."

"And Strawberry cheese cake is your favorite! Don't forget that!" Fi waved her hand happily with a giggle.

With that, Nina nodded and sat down.

She was still worried about Rokka and the spell look. What if something like that was to happen to Ichii or Zero? Nina knew it was only a 6% chance, but still, it was a chance.

The bell startled Nina, and before she knew it people were packing up, getting ready to head to gym class. The class was buzzing about the new people in this years groups and all the activities they could sign up for.

"Ready to go? Nina?" Zero asked pulling the last of his papers into his briefcase.

"Oh wow..." Nina turned her head away from him.

"W-What?" Zero asked clipping his bag shut.

"You're actually talking to me now? What's with that?" Nina looked at him through narrowed eyes. "Aren't you going to run off on me again, or avoid eye contact?"

"Hu?!" Zero looked surprised, but then his eyes narrowed with annoyance. "Be that way and maybe I will!" He snatched his bag of the desk and stormed out.

"Fine!" Nina snapped at him as he walked out the door.

"Fine!" Zero spat back from out side in the hallways.

"Ugh! I can't even get through one conversation with him anymore!" Nina clenched her fists.

"Hey... it's okay" Nina looked over to Ichii who was still waiting for her. "Don't mind him, Nina, come on lets go to gym."

"Oh... thanks..." Nina was so happy to have Ichii with her. "Where would I be with out you, Ichii?" She asked herself softly as they left the class room.

"Keep up, Nina." she told herself. "You need to go talk to Rokka. See if she's alright, forget your petty fight with Zero anyways, you have another friend to look after."

_Note from Author; _

I felt I should explain something a bit more, just incase someone didn't get it, but Rokka is normally a little kid, but when she casts the fast forward spell she turns into the same age and Nina, or even a bit older. Instead of just looking older, it actually makes her older, and when the spell locked on her she actually became that age and is stuck that way, that's why she was allowed to attend the high school with Nina, Zero, and Ichii.

Thanks so much for reading!

*If you see any grammar or spelling errors, even something that seems a bit out of context, don't be shy, please let me know! English, I tend to fail at it.

-BloodUnderBark

*ignore this*

Words: 2965

Code: 2

Stat: C


	3. Chapter 3 I want his heart?

Save me! Lollipop! Return for the high school drama?!

Chapter Three: I want his heart?!

Nina walked down the hall, stopping at her locker and grabbing him gym strip.

"I need to go talk to Rokka." Nina had decided. "She must be feeling so scared! I feel so sorry for her."

Nina pushed opened the door in time to see Rokka about to leave into the gym.

"Rokka, wait!" Nina ran in. "Can we talk?"

"Sure I guess." Rokka tossed her hair to the side. "What is it, Nina?"

"Well, I was wondering if you're okay?" Nina asked kindly. "It must be so scary."

"What are you talking about?" Rokka eyed her funny.

"The spell lock thing, it must be hard to change so fast. I felt so bad, so I'll ask Ichii later today if there would be anything we could do for you! Ichii's a really good spell master, and I don't mind spending a lot of time with him looking for something to reverse it." Nina smiled. "I'm sure we could find something to help!"

Rokka said nothing, her eyes wide.

"Actually, back at the hot springs I heard Ichii say something about a flower, I wonder if it was just pretty or maybe something about magic? I can't remember, but it might have been something!"

Rokka still said nothing.

"Wouldn't ti be great if that flower could help you? Me and Ichii could go get it and you could be yourself again! I think I heard Ichii mention something about time when he was talking about the flower! Worth a shot, right? Then you can be young again!" Nina pulled on the last of her gym strip.

Nina took a step back when she looked up and saw Rokka glaring at her.

"R-Rokka?" Nina asked quietly. "Are you okay? Don't worry, I'm sure there's something-"

"You don't get it, Nina?" Rokka said abruptly. "Or do you?"

"Get what?" Nina studied Rokka, her fists were clenched and turning white.

"Maybe you get it after all. Is that your plan? You'd like that wouldn't you." Rokka looked down, her voice getting tight and Nina thought she was about to cry.

"Like what?"

"For me to be young again."

"Of course I would, Rokka!"

"I knew it!" Rokka screeched. "You flat chested little snob!"

"What?!" Nina was taken aback.

"Don't 'what' me!" Rokka pointed her finger right at Nina. "I know why you want me young again! Don't play dumb! You'd like it if I was young again, so Ichii wouldn't see me as an attractive lady anymore and you could have him all to yourself! Well you can't have him! From now on we'll fight for his affection! I won't let you have my Ichii, I won't!" Rokka was screaming now.

Nina opened her mouth, but no sound came out, she was too shocked.

"Hu! Good luck Nina!" Rokka shot at her. "you'll need it!"

"Bu-But Rokka! The spell lock, the accident, this has nothing to do with Ichii!" Nina wondered if that was completely the truth. "It was a fluke, and I thought-"

"Ha, so you don't get it after all!" Rokka sneered. "You idiot! The spell didn't lock by fluke, I locked it on myself! I was sick of you walking around like you were Ichii's girlfriend or something! As if I'd let a girl like you steal my Ichii away from me!"

"R-Rok..ka..." Nina was stunned.

"And you know what's the best part?" Rokka laughed. "If you try and tell anyone I locked the spell on myself, no one will believe you since I have a witness."

"Witness?"

"Go, duh, my loyal servant would lie for me if he had to." Rokka flipped her hair. "Aw, what's with that look, Nina? Realizing that you won't get all of Ichii's attention anymore?"

"Shut up!" Nina screamed suddenly. "It wasn't even meant to be about that! I was only trying to help because you're a friend!"

"Well sorry, friend." Rokka closed her eyes. "But Ichii will be mine, I won't let you have him. He's mine."

"As if..."

"What?" Rokka narrowed her eyes.

"As if... as if Ichii would be interested in a little brat like you!" Nina shouted at her, and the shock on Rokkas face said it all.

Rokka opened her mouth, but Nina didn't want to hear it.

Nina didn't want to hear another word, she stormed out of the girls locker room and ran into the gym.

"Today class we will be going through and obstacle corse, finishing with a rope climb, this may be hard but todays its just for fun!" the gym teacher was explaining.

"Sound fun hu?" Ichii walked over to her with Zero by his side. "I can't wait to try the rock wall."

"Oh... yeah totally!" Nina decided she was going to act like nothing even happened, in public she would be kind to Rokka like normal, but no more than that.

The boys and girls weren't separated, instead they decided to take a quick walk around the out side sport campus area to introduce new activities. Nina fell to the very back of the group so she could think.

"What was Rokka thinking? Putting a spell lock on herself like that! Is she crazy! All of that, giving up her child hood... all to get next to Ichii!" Nina clenched her fists. "How stupid! Just because she thought other girls would steal his heart!"

"Hu..." Nina started thinking about that. "What if someone did steal Ichii's heart? who would be good enough for him? I wonder... I bet he'd be a great husband and father. Who ever got his heart, she'd be one lucky girl."

Nina's stomach suddenly turned, her head got rushed with thoughts and feeling, and she realized that she had a longing in her.

"I wouldn't mind... having his heart... In fact I think- I think I do want his heart!" Nina shook her head. "Hu?! what am i saying?! what am I crazy? Why am I thinking stuff like that?!"

She quickened her pace to catch up with the group.

"Psh, no way I want his heart... but I mean, would it be so bad if I did?" Nina muttered to herself, closing her eyes she tried to search her heart.

A small voice in her head rang through her ears;

_"Why are you asking me such a silly question? It's silly to ask me a question you already know the answer to!" _The voice chimed.

"But I don't know!" Nina pleaded. "How can I tell?"

_"How can you tell? How can you not tell you've fallen in love!" _

"In love!?" Nina's eyes grew wide. "No way..."

_"Yes, in love! How can you NOT tell you've been in love with him the moment he asked you if you've seen the crystal pearl so long ago?" _

Nina felt her face go red. "Well... say what you want, but I won't say I'm in love."

"What?"

"Hm?" Nina looked up. "Gah! Ichii!"

"What were you saying about love?" Ichii tilted his head a little.

"Gah hu what?! Love?! Love? Hahaha! I didn't say anything about love!" Nina tried to play it off, even though she knew she looked totally obvious.

"Yeah, you said something like 'I'm in love?"

_Oh why can't he just drop it?! _ Nina groaned in her head.

"Oh, haha, I don't know about that, Ichii. Me? in love?" She waved her hand around as if to dismiss the thought. "Seems pretty crazy, even just saying 'I'm in love'!"

"In love with who?"

_Oh great! _Nina's heart raced as Zero slowed down to meet with them.

"Uhm. What?! Love? What's with you two! Hahah!" Nina began to panic.

Zero gave her a funny look, then narrowed his eyes. "Nina, WHO are you in love with?"

Other students were turning around to see what the commotion was about now, and Zero and Ichii were both looking at her, waiting for an answer.

_This is my... my biggest fear happening right now! _Nina's heart sank _Having to chose... _Her heart began to race. _I don't want to chose yet! Why does this have to happen now? _Nina felt her face go from red to white.

_I can't..._

Hervision began to darken, and suddenly everything was double

_I can't..._

"Nina? Nina!" Ichii was calling her name, even though he was right next to her he sounded miles away. "Nina!"

"Nina?!" Zero took a step closer to her, even though all the noise was only echo's in her ear.

_I can't chose..._

Nina closed her eyes to blink, but her eyes didn't open after, and everything went black. Nina got the sensation she was falling, until someone, or two someone's caught her before she hit the ground.

There was noise around her, but everything faded slowly into silence.

_I couldn't chose..._

Later that day...

Nina let out a sigh. "Man my back hurts."

Suddenly she remembered what had happened.

The gym locker room fight with Rokka

The walk with the class

The yelling with Zero and Ichii

She had fainted!

Nina forced her eyes open, but her body was numb and tired.

Rubbing her eyes, Nina managed to sit up.

"Ugh..mmf..." Once Nina's eyes stopped being fuzzy, she looked around the room.

She remembered this room form the school tour she took with Principle Laura and the guys, she was in the schools infirmary.

"Oh boy... how embarrassing to faint over something like that!" Nina closed her eyes and sighed.

"It wasn't your fault you were over heated."

"Hu?!" Nina turned her head to see Zero sitting in a chair beside her bed.

"I said, you were over heated. I should have realized you were still wearing your jacket. You must have forgotten to take it off before we started the walk." Zero stood up and walked right to her side. "Are you okay?"

"Uh.. yeah I'll be fine." Nina looked up at him. "You waited?"

"Of course I did." Zero looked her dead in the eyes, his voice became firm. "I care about you a lot..."

Nina blushed.

"Do don't ever scare me like that again!" Zero shouted unexpectedly.

"I, I didn't mean to!" Nina was surprised how mad Zero sounded.

"Well next time think!" Zero snapped back.

"Why do you always have to yell at me, Zero? You know I hate it when you yell at me!" Nina shouted back.

"Well if you stopped and thought for once maybe I wouldn't have to yell at you!" Zero shot back.

Nina's eyes filled with tears. "You know what!" she closed her eyes and turned her head away from him. "I didn't ask to faint! Just like I never asked to swallow that stupid pearl!"

"So?" Zero scoffed. "So what?"

"So I wish I never swallowed the stupid thing in the first place! Then I would have never met you!" Nina screeched.

"You're so dramatic!"

"I wish I never met you!" Nina spat at him.

"Well same!"

"Hey!" The door opened and Ichii stepped into the room. "What's going on?"

"Ichii!" Nina sniffed back a tear.

"Oh great! Look who's come to the rescue!" Zero yelled sarcastically. "What ever! Forget you both I'm out of here!"

"Zero!" Ichii tried to speak but Zero pushed past him.

"Save it." Zero stormed off.

They both watched Zero leave, and when he was gone, Nina folded her hands and looked at her lap, not wanting to make eye contact with Ichii.

"What happened in here? What's with the yelling and fighting?" Ichii looked around confused. "I only left to go fill out your sick form Nina, what happened?"

"It's... a bit of a long story." Nina gave up trying to avoid it and told Ichii everything that had happened in that short span of time.

"It's like he doesn't care about me at all anymore... I don't think he ever did." Nina confessed to Ichii.

To her surprise, Ichii laughed.

"Hu? What's so funny?" Nina looked up at him.

"Thats crazy!" Ichii smiled. "Nina, Zero has always cared about you, and even when you two fight, he doesn't just stop caring about you. He always has and he always will, you're very important to him!"

"You really think so?" Nina played with her fingers.

"I know so." Ichii wrapped an arm around her. "Feel better in time for lunch okay? I'm sure that will be enough time for Zero to cool down."

"Ichii..." Nina blushed, falling into him. "Thanks."

_He always knows how to make me feel better, even after a bad fight like that... Oh, Ichii. Now I know for sure..._

"We'll pick you up here okay, Nina?" Ichii waved from the door frame. "Get lots of rest!"

Nina waved good by, a gentle smile slipped across her face.

_Now I know for sure... I want your heart. _

_Authors note; _

I had my friend read over this. Laughed my ass off when she read the part were Zero and Nina start fighting.

"WELL. THAT ESCALATED QUICKLY."

Oh Jenny.

Thanks so much for reading!

*If you see any grammar or spelling errors, even something that seems a bit out of context, don't be shy, please let me know! English, I tend to fail at it.

-BloodUnderBark

*Ignore this*

Words: 2203

Code: 3

Stat: C


	4. Chapter 4 So you're in love, now what?

Save me! Lollipop!

Chapter 4: So you're in love, now what?!

Nina decided she'd leave the infirmary a bit early to head up to her room, she was still in her gym strip and had messed up her hair. Heading down the empty halls, Nina got her clothes from the empty locker room and headed out the doors. She realized how big the school grounds was when it was empty, she realized how big the school was in general. She was proud to be attending such a high and fancy school.

Opening her room door, she decided to change into something much cuter for lunch. Looking through her closet, she pulled out a white dress, tight and short with a yellow bow across the front. It was a steady balance between mature and sexy while still keeping that fun, cute look Nina loved.

She opened her dresser drawer and pulled out the matching yellow bow head band.

"A perfect outfit for the perfect lunch with Ichii!" Nina twirled in the mirror. Suddenly a stab of guilt went through her. "A-And Zero too."

Nina sat glumly on her bed, not feeling so happy anymore.

"What am I saying? I can't do that to Zero, thats his best friend..." Nina starred at her shoes. A flash back suddenly shot through Nina's mind and her eyes filled with tears, blurring her vision. "Best friend or not... Zero wouldn't care. He said it himself. He doesn't care about me anymore, what we had fell apart long ago. I'd be stupid to think... to think he'd ever care about me anyways. What's wrong with me, am I stupid?"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Nina?"

Ichiis voice sounded from outside the door.

Nina blinked her tears away, and opened the door.

"Hey!" Ichii smiled his pure smile at her. "You weren't at the nurses office so I figured you would have came up here. Looks like I was right." He smiled more and laughed a bit, until he realized there was tears still running down Nina's checks. "Are you... okay? Nina is something wrong?"

Nina smiled back at him, grabbing his hand she pulled him out of the door way and shut the door behind her.

"I'm fine, just missed my parents a little thats all. But I'm fine, come on, lets not keep Zero waiting." She walked over to the elevator and pushed the button.

"About Zero," Ichii began to look awkward. "I told him that me and you were going out for lunch and, well, he said he didn't want to go."

"What?" Nina turned to him. "Why?"

Ichii shrugged. "I don't know."

"Well, if he wants to go off alone he can, fine by me." The words didn't sound right when Nina said them.

Even though Zero might not care about her, she knew deep in her heart she still cared for him a lot. Whatever he said would always sink in, when he was happy, Nina was happy, but when he was upset, it would rip apart her heart. Nina wished she knew why Zero was acting this way, but more than anything, Nina just wished that Zero would care about her again. She missed him so much.

"Table for two?" A nice man sat Nina and Ichii down and a table near a big window.

"Wow, Ichii, it's such a pretty cafe don't you think? And everything on the menu always looks so good." Nina picked up her menu and scanned over the meal choices.

Ichii agreed, also looking over his menu.

Nina's mind drifted off the menu to Ichii, he was reading the menu, narrowing his eyes when the print got small. Nina found her self starring. She ducked behind her menu and began to think.

"Wait a sec." Nina said quietly to herself. "ME and Ichii... are eating lunch... together." Her heart began to pound. "No way! Am I, on a date with Ichii right now? We've gone out to lunch before, sure, but it was with Zero if not other people, it's never been one on one like this! It feels like my heart is going to break out of my chest!"

"Nina?"

"Hu?!"

"I said, do you know what you're going to order yet?" Ichii set down his menu. "The smoked salmon sounds nice, I might try that today."

"Oh I, uh..." Nina set down her menu and played with her hair a little. "Ichii I... I was wondering... what we're doing right now... i-is it what I think it is?"

Ichii looked at her funny. "Uhm, what? What do you mean?"

"I mean, well I guess what I'm asking is, is..." Nina was building up the courage to say what was on her mind before she was interrupted.

"Ichii?"

"Hu?"

Nina and Ichii both turned to see who had interrupted.

To both of their surprise, it was Rokka.

"Ichii, what are you doing here? With her? What's going on here?" Rokkas eye's turned to flames, full of bitter hate and jealousy.

Nina smirked to herself.

"Well, actually Rokka, me and Ichii we're sitting down for a lunch date when you so rudely interrupted us." Nina pushed Ichii's drink towards him. "Drink up, Ichii, the waiter will be here soon to take your order."

"What?" Rokka spat, the rage in her voice was enough to make Nina laugh on the inside.

"Wheres your prince charming now?" Nina muttered to herself. "Saving me, because I'm his princess."

'Rokka, It's just-" Ichii was cut off by the pink haired girl who was thrown into a rage.

"Ichii, how could you!? How dare you! How dare you go on a date with Nina, what am I, nothing to you?" Rokka caused a scene by screaming at him. "How could you!?"

Something in Rokkas tone changed, from confused to angry, hurt and in raged.

"Rokka, please listen." Ichii pleaded with her. "I was only-"

"I don't care!" Rokka screamed covering her ears. "Ichii, you stay away from me you no good two timing lair!"

"You two would need to be dating for him to be a two timer, silly." Nina sipped her tea calmly.

"Rokka!" Go was shoved out of the way as she turned and ran out the cafe doors.

Go passed a glare to both Nina and Ichii.

"How DARE you make Rokka upset like this!" He snarled so coldly Nina wondered if he would reach out and snap their necks.

Instead, Go left, chasing after Rokka, leaving nothing but Ichii, Nina, and a confused looking cafe.

Ichii moved like he was going to go after them, but hesitated, dropped his shoulders and then sat back down.

"Ichii, don't worry about." Nina insisted. "She does this all the time, she always gets over herself. She'll be fine, don't worry."

"I know, but I'll need to talk to her later." Ichii hung his head glumly.

Envy stung Nina.

"Why? She'll come back on her own, just give her space." Nina tried to sound innocent.

Truth was, Nina didn't want Ichii anywhere near Rokka. To Nina, it seemed like Rokka was playing the sob story card, and knowing Ichii with his big kind heart, he'd fall right into her little fake tear trap.

"Man I screwed up.." Ichii put his head in his hand.

"Like I said, you don't need to worry about her, I'm here." Slowly, Nina reached over and grabbed his hand. "And you know, like I said, I'm really happy we went on this date, even if we were interrupted. I'm still having a great time."

"Nina?" ichii looked up into her eyes, surprise glimmered in his.

"Hey! Ichii! Nina!"

Nina grabbed Ichii's hand tighter.

"Could we be left alone for five minutes with out being interrupted!?" Nina complained, turning around to see who was calling to them.

Her heart jumped when she saw it was Zero, skateboard in hand, he walked over to their table.

Suddenly, Nina began debating wether or not to let go of Ichii's hand.

"Remember that he doesn't care." Nina reminded herself softly. She kept her hand on Ichii's.

"What's up you two?" Zero stood by their table, sweaty but smiling. "Man, what a good ride today, it's so nice out! By the way, thanks for the invite you two! What, can't a guy skateboard and still have lunch with his friends?"

"But..." Nina remembered what Ichii had said in the elevator.

_"Zero said he didn't want to go."_

_"What? Why?"_

_"I don't know."_

Nina blocked out Zero chattering on as she felt her heart skip several beats.

_"If Ichii didn't tell Zero about this... it must because he was afraid Zero would freak out that me and Ichii are going on a date!" _Nina squealed in her head. _"So he does feel the same!" _

Too late did reality slam into her.

familiar

"Why are you two here alone anyways?" Zero narrowed his eyes at Nina's hand on Ichii's.

Nina quickly pulled her hand back and sat up straight.

"Well, it's.. it's just..." Nina couldn't look Zero in the eye.

"You can't be on a date..." Zero's voice trailed off and he looked to Ichii. "What about R-"

"I know, Zero." Ichii cut him off. "I'm sorry, but..."

The silence hung between the three, no one made eye contact with anyone.

Nina got a funny feeling in her stomach, so she looked up to Zero. There was a familiar sparkle in his eyes.

"Whatever, Ichii, sort your life out!" Zero placed his skateboard on the ground.

"Zero!" Ichii sounded desperate. "This isn't-"

Zero pushed off, skating out the doors.

"What ever, I don't even care." Zero spat, not turning to face them.

Those familiar words cut Nina like a blade.

"I know you don't!" Nina shouted at him, bumping the table as she stood up. "You don't need to tell me everyday!"

Nina sat down, more angry and upset than ever.

What nerve! Nina thought to herself. How dare Rokka and Go interrupt their date, how dare Zero come and talk to Ichii like that. Couldn't everyone just leave her and Ichii alone for one day?!

"I'm not hungry." Ichii stirred his ice tea with his straw. "Is that okay?"

"Oh, uh, yeah!" Nina smiled. Even though she could see Ichii was upset about Zero being upset. "Me either, my tea filled me up."

At least that part she was being honest.

"I think I'll go for a walk." Ichii muttered, leaving money for the tab.

"Are you walking near the girls dorm by chance?" Nina twirled her hair cutely, giving an obvious invite to walk her home.

"Uh, no." Ichii put his hands in his coat pockets.

"O-Oh." Nina was disapointed to hear that Ichii was more hurt than she had thought. "Okay, well, I'll see you in L.A and Maths, alright?"

Nina waved to him outside the cafe, but he only nodded in return.

-Later-

"Damn that Zero!" Nina stomped into the dorm building. "What's his deal anyways!?"

Getting into the lobby, with each step she took she became more angry.

"What's his deal? First it's all, whatever, Nina, I don't care about you, Nina, I don't like you anymore, Nina. Leave me to be alone, Nina! Next he's getting upset over one little date with Ichii! So now you care? Why! You don't care about me, don't kid yourself!"

Nina entered the elevator and paced around in a circle.

"So what is it? Do you care about me or not?" Nina blindly pushed the button to go up. "After all the fighting, you must hate me! So what was with that look in the cafe?"

Nina remembered that sparkle in his eyes.

"Who have I seen that look on before anyways?" That was really bugging Nina. "Ugh! Why does Zero have to do this to me?!"

Closing her eyes, making a fist, Nina stormed out of the elevator. She knew she'd be writing a long page in her diary tonight.

"Oof!"

Nina held her hand to her cheek

"Ow! Note to self! Keep eyes open when storming around!" Nina rubbed it and looked up. "Hey I'm really sorry- Eep!"

"Nina?" He held his skateboard to his side.

"Zero!"

"What... are you doing?" His eyes narrowed at her.

"W-well I just got back from the cafe and was heading back to my room." Nina began to summon up the courage to ask him what was really on her mind.

Why had he given her that look? Does he still care about her in the slightest? Was he okay if her and Ichii kept on seeing each other?

"Z-Zero I was wondering if-" Zero cut Nina off.

"No, I mean, what are you doing here? This is the boys floor and it's past eight. Shouldn't you be getting the science assignment done?" He gripped his board and kept his eyes narrowed.

"Oh..." Nina looked around. "I didn't realize I was on the boys floor."

"Yeah right. Pull your head out of the clouds and stop day dreaming about Ichii. He's not here if thats who your looking for, he hasn't come back yet." He turned his back abruptly on Nina. "So go home."

Nina was stunned.

She never thought Zero could talk to her that way. Cold and mean, sure they had gotten into fights before, many many times but never anything like this.

Tears weld up in Nina's eyes, and she was glad Zero was turned around so he wouldn't see her crying over him.

"Yeah...well..." Nina's voice was tight from trying to choke back the tears. "Some prince you turned out to be."

Zero passed a glance over his shoulder at her, and saw she was crying.

She knew he saw because he tried to talk to her.

"Nina! Hey-"

But Nina was already going, she walked back to the elevator and pushed the button. With tears in the corners of her eyes, she pressed the button to go down a floor.

Zero watched with his mouth open a few feet away, he hesitated a few times, like he was going to come in after her, but Nina pushed the button to close the doors.

Once the doors closed, Nina let her tears fall. All the tears she swore she'd never cry over some stupid guy.

Her heart ached as she laid on her bed, crying into her pillow. She knew why she was hurting so bad, because she was realizing how everything was changing.

Every good time she had with Zero, every pointless fight and apology and make up, the time they nearly kissed, the time where they got to hold one another to break a spell, to connect as two becoming one, all of it was faded now.

The memories slowly disappeared, and now Nina had to live with the fact the she was no longer his princess, and he was no longer her prince.

Nina cried even harder when she remembered there was once a time where she nearly fell deeply in love with Zero, and now everything was gone.

Nina rolled over in her bed.

"Look on the bright side." Nina sniffed "At least you still have Ichii."

_Ichii, my prince..._

Nina brushed a tear away.

_Save me from this heart ache I have. Fill the hole in my chest that Zero left. _

Thinking of Ichii made Nina feel a lot better, and she realized that just the thought of him helped her stop crying. She felt butterflies in her stomach and got a feeling that one day, she'd be happy with her prince.

_Authors note;_

Thanks so much for reading!

*If you see any grammar or spelling errors, even something that seems a bit out of contest, don't be shy, please let me know! English, I tend to fail at it.

-BloodUnderBark

*Ignore this*

Words: 2584

Code: 4

Stat: C


	5. Chapter 5 Funny feeling

Save me! Lollipop!

Chapter 5: Funny feeling

Nina sat down at her desk, awaiting for class to start. Students began to file in through the door as wrote today assignment on the board in chalk.

Nina scanned the crowed, looking for Ichii. She missed him so much, she hardly realized her two friends, Chloe and Mia sitting down in the desks in front of her.

"Hey!" Chloe flipped around. "Nina, are you alright? You had a fall this morning, you look better though."

"I'm fine, just a little over heated thats all." Nina didn't take her eyes of the crowd off people near the door.

"Hello! Earth to Nina!" Mia waved her hand around. "Wake up! Who are you looking for?"

"Ooh yeah!" Chloe passed a glance at Mia. "Now that you're in high school you have to choose!"

"What?" Nina looked at her blond friend confused. "Choose what?"

"Choose between your princes!" Mia gushed.

Nina felt something stab into her. She looked up and realized how loud they were talking, and Zero was entering the room. It was clear by the look on the face that he had overheard.

The look of bitter and disgust said it all.

He slammed his books down on the farthest desk possible, and sat down with a screech on his chair.

Nina looked at her two friends, both clearly waiting for an answer.

"Please, it's no choice." Nina opened her books like it was nothing despite her crying heart. "I chose Ichii."

Those words set all the girls in the class rooming running to her.

"Did we hear you right?" A pretty red headed girl asked. "Did you really just say that you choose Ichii?"

"That means Zero is free for the taking now?" A girl with curly dark head asked, looking excited.

"That means any girls got a shot to be with him!" Some girl Nina didn't recognized chirped.

"He is such a hunk!" A blond swooned.

Nina felt a prick of annoyance.

"Yes, yes! Now all of you, sit frown before freaks out at you!"

Quickly the group of girls scattered and sat down before the teacher noticed.

"Thank you, Nina." turned around and opened her text book.

The class carried on as normal, only now the girls in the class kept giving Zero flirty looks. Batting their eye lashes and twirling their hair around their finger.

Nina didn't let it bother her, she had Ichii. she didn't care now. Not anymore.

"It's by his own hand, so I won't feel guilty." Nina repeated to herself reading along with the teacher.

Class was almost over, Nina was glad she finished her questions ahead of time so she could relax a little. With all the studies and things going on along with the drama it was hard to keep up. According to Chloe, the whole school was gossiping about the battle for Ichii, and the major spilt between her and Zero.

Nina sighed.

"Just what I needed on top of all this, to be the talk of the school." Nina closed her eyes, exhausted. It only lasted a second though because she felts someone's eyes pouring into her.

Nina opened one eye, then the other, lifting her head and looking around the class room to see who was giving her the stink eye or something. Feeling like she was being watched, Nina looked around the class. Everyone was still working, almost everyone that is.

Nina nearly scanned over two girls, one with blond curly hair and eyes as blue as the night sky, and the other was a red head with long straight hair and deep ember brown eyes.

They were whispering back and forth to one another. Their eyes darting to and fro from each other to Nina.

The blonde said something, looking confused, then the red haired girl replied, looking shocked.

They both tilted their head slightly to look at Nina, but when they made eye contact they looked away and turned back around in their seats, though they continued to whisper back and forth, once and a while they'd even look back at Nina.

Nina shrugged it off. Surely it was just something about the new gossip flying around. For all Nina knew, they were talking about Zero and to her, that didn't matter.

Still, something about the look in the blonde haired girls eyes gave Nina a funny feeling.

The sparkle in her eyes looked like shock, but the subtle tone looked like pity.

Nina snapped out of it once the bell rang, but the weird looks didn't stop even then.

Heading out into the hallways, Nina opened up her locker and tucked her books away, eager to find Ichii to see if he wanted to go for lunch again.

Her heart soar when she thought about going on another date, hopefully this time thy wouldn't be interrupted.

Nina decided to check her hair and make up in the girls washroom quickly before she went to go find Ichii, but when she walked in she came face to face with three girls that she didn't know.

One had sky blue eyes, and jet black hair, she cut off mid sentence when she saw Nina.

The girl next to her was a blonde with light brown eyes who awkwardly looked away, not making eye contact with her.

the last blonde was one Nina recognized from the class she was just in, she blushed and turned her body to the wall.

Nina was wondering what was going on here, but decided it would be best to just check her hair and leave. From now on she'd keep a mirror in her locker.

Nina felt like a freak at the carnival the whole time she was in that bathroom, and was thankful to be out of there within the minute, though murmurs through the door confirmed that they had been talking about her.

"Ugh, how annoying." Nina sighed. "If they want to say something then say, and if they want Zero they can have him!"

Still, the two other girls had the same look as the first blonde did in class.

"Strange." Nina yawned, tired from the night before.

She wandered down the east wing hall, still receiving looks from people as she walked until finally she reached Ichii's locker.

He stood their, sorting his books and fixing his hair.

"Hey!" Nina smiled walking next to him. "How was class, Ichii?"

Awkwardly enough, people stopped to stare in the hall to watch her talk to Ichii.

"Oh, hey Nina!" Ichii smiled. "It was good, thanks. The maths here are getting pretty deep, I'll need to study lots this time around."

"Same here." Nina twirled her hair.

"Maybe we should study next week, the library here serves tea, isn't that neat?" Ichii laughed his perfect laugh.

"Sounds like an amazing date!" Nina couldn't help but gush. "Speaking of which, want to go to lunch, Ichii?"

"Oh, well, I actually have some stuff to do for todays lunch, but tomorrow maybe I can see what the plan is." Ichii closed his locker.

"Okay, sounds good." Nina smiled, reaching up she gave him a quick hug. "See you later then, okay?"

"Alright." Ichii looked a little surprised. "See ya!"

He waved and the moved down the hall at a quick pace.

Girls and guy were now looking at each other in confusion.

Not being able to take it anymore, Nina turned to a whispering group and narrowed her eyes.

"What, haven't you seen two people in a relationship before or something?" She pitched the question soft, not wanting to fight.

To her surprise, someone in the back scoffed and a girl with pigtails held a hand to her mouth.

"How awful..." Pity sparkled in her eyes, just like the girls in Nina's class.

Nina left the halls and went to the empty school grounds, wanting some air to think away from the deep stares.

"What was their problem?" Nina took a sip of her canned ice tea.

Nina began to think of what they could possibly be talking about.

"Maybe it was... about me and Zero after all, not me and Ichii. The one girl said; 'how awful', was she talking about what I did to Zero?" Nina began to worry. "Maybe everyone thinks I ruined the friendship Zero and Ichii had by dating Ichii!"

Nina grabbed her bag from the ground and stood from the park bench.

"I better go find Ichii, ask him what he thinks and set the record straight." Nina decided.

Walking around the grounds, she walked up to the deck, it was full of students eating and chatting in the nice weather. Nina strolled past the cafe window, but something caught her eye.

It was Ichii! Smiling, laughing, blushing cutely, even flipping his hair out of his eyes so he can see better.

Nina sighed, he was so dreamy.

Then she saw it.

Strawberry pink hair, long dark eye lashes and thin long legs, not to mention a large bust size way to big for someone really that young age.

"Rokka?!" Nina quickly ducked behind a tall potted plant near the window. "What are they doing here? Together?"

Nina watched from the window, but soon after wished she was blind.

He'd say something, she'd laugh, brush her leg against his under the table, he'd blush and turn away.

Nina felt her face grow hot.

"What's going on?" Nina backed away. "Okay, Nina, Think."

She had to pause and take a deep breath to stop herself from crying right there on the stop.

"Ichii must be apologizing to her for yesterdays cafe incident." Nina tried to convince herself, but she still had a funny feeling. "I'll catch up with him after school and talk to him, ask him what's up, but first..."

Nina took another big breath in.

"I'll let him know how I really feel, from the bottom of my heart and make it clear that I want him to be mine, I want him to be my price, finally."

XXX

Later

It was hard to focus all through class, knowing what laid beyond the classroom walls. It also didn't help that she kept getting weird looks all through class.

"Probably just jealous." Nina muttered to herself. "It's none of their business really, who I love."

At last, after what seemed like forever the bell rang, and Nina packed up her bag.

Heading out into the halls, she stopped and asked several of his friends if they knew where he was.

"Well, he- he's out in the yard." A boy with dark hair and brown eyes looked awkward. "B-but... You know N-Nina.."

"Shh!" A dirty blonde haired boy pulled him back. "Shut it! It's none of our concern."

"Zero was looking for you. I think." Another boy clearly lied. He avoided making eye contact and scuffed his feet.

"Well, thanks I guess." Nina rolled her eyes. "I'll just be going now."

Nina ran down the halls, feeling light as a feather. Her heart raced, and not from the running.

_I'm finally going to tell him how I feel, how I really feel. _Nina's heart raced. _No more fighting with myself over who's my prince anymore. _Nina pushed the door to the yard open, sunlight flickered through.

_We're going to be..._

_So happy together._

Nina ran out into the opening, the yard was beautiful. Blue sky dotted with white puffs of clouds, long green grass and tall hedges, with flowers growing wild all along the rocky pathway.

"Ichii!" Nina called looking around. "Ichii?"

She checked the left side of the yard first, hearing voices being carried down from the center or the yard.

"Ichii?" Nina turned to head the other way. "Ichii! There you are!"

Nina pushed through the long leafs of the plants surrounding the main clearing.

"Ichii?" Nina made her voice quiet, not wanting to startle anyone.

Nina paused.

She slowly put her hand to her mouth.

Her breaths coming short, and painful and her chest cramped up with the worst pain she could even imagine.

She felt her face grow hot, and her eyes burn with hot tears.

Ichii's head was tilted slightly, eyes closed and hair brushed out of this eyes, his hand intwined with hers, his left hand around her waist as her other hand was placed on the back of his neck.

Their breathing was soft, their lips gently pushing into one another.

Nina was glad her tears blurred her eyes so she wouldn't have to see Rokkas blush filled face anymore.

"Hck." Nina tried to speak, but her throat felt dry and it hurt to try and speak. "I-Ic..Ichii."

she managed to say it loud enough to get their attention.

The broke off, surprise, stepping back from one another.

"N-Nina?" Ichii was surprised, then shocked when he saw her and how upset she was. "Nina!"

Rokka on the other hand stood their, mouth opened in surprise herself.

Nina took a step back.

"H-How.." Nina couldn't take the look he was giving her anymore.

"Nina!" Ichii took a step towards her.

Nina stepped back. "H-how.."

"Nina please, just let-" Ichii began to reach out to her.

"Stay away!" Nina screeched at him, too hurt an confused to even comprehend what just happened.

She turned away and took off.

She couldn't be there anymore. Not with them. She was too hurt, and confused, and her heart felt like it had just been thrown down a staircase.

Nina went where her feet carried her, which was outside the dorms. She thanked herself she knew that path so well, because she was crying too hard to see straight.

She felt sick and dizzy, and by the time she got out of the elevator she was certain she was going to be ill.

She pulled out the lollipop from her pocket, the one Ichii had gave her so long ago and clutched it tightly as she ran to her room.

She passed two girls from her science class on the way to her room.

"Nina?" Brooke looked over to her. "Hey, Nina!"

The other one noticed that she was sobbing.

"Nina!? What's wrong?" Jazz shouted, shocked to see her crying so hard. "Oh my god!"

Nina slammed the door.

She wasn't in the mood.

Not in the mood for anything.

She took off her coat, and shoes and crawled into her bed. She covered her face with her pillow, wishing she could muffle the sounds off her own crying, but it was hard to keep the pillow in place. Her mussels ached, and her face burned like it was on fire. Her chest heaved with every breath, and her heart just hurt. It hurt like nothing Nina had ever felt before.

The pain was too much, she gave up trying to fight the tears and cried and cried.

There was a few knocks on her door, a few voices from Jazz and Mia, Megan and Laura but they were all ignored, and one by one they gave up trying to talk to her.

So many things we're rushing around her head now, too many that it only made Nina cry harder.

How could you be so stupid?

How could you not see it?

They're so happy with out you, Nina.

You actually thought Ichii liked you?

Look at you!

You're nothing like Rokka!

I bet he's in love with her, you know.

He never even liked you!

I bet he never thought of you as anything more than annoying little Nina.

So you love Ichii hu?

Well tough luck.

Nina managed to sob herself into a sleep, but it still didn't put her busy mind to rest.

_"I should have known." _ Nina whispered softly to herself in her head as she slept. _"I should have known it was more then just a funny feeling, and now it's too late." _

_So much for that funny feeling._

_Authors note;_

Dun dun dun!

Sorry, I'm a dork.

Thanks so much for reading!

*If you see any grammar or spelling errors, even something that seems a bit out of contest, don't be shy, please let me know! English, I tend to fail at it.

-BloodUnderBark

*Ignore this*

Words: 2647

Code: 5

Stat: C


	6. Chapter 6 I'm not his princess

Save me! Lollipop!

Chapter 6; I'm not his princess

Nina woke up to the pale dawn, not closing the blind from the previous night, the sun light flickered into her room. She blinked open her eyes, they still stung. She was just happy it was Saturday, no school meant she had the whole day to sit in her room and sulk. Nina still wasn't able to completely wrap her head around what happened last night.

She sighed.

"All I know is now, me and him can never be anything again." Nina realized with a deep sadness in her heart. "After what happened, no way."

Nina managed to pick her heart up from the floor and walk over to the bathroom.

"You're a mess, Nina." She muttered to herself. She pulled on a navy skirt and a white blouse. She threw a black jacket over top, and turned back to her room.

She sighed, unsure of what to do now.

"I can't go down to the games center, no where even near that building. That's where everyone goes on Saturdays! It's not like I can be around anyone from school right now, after what happened everyone will be talking about it, about me!" Nina sighed as she put on her make up. "It's not like I can go to the cafe either, thats Ichii's favorite spot! And what if I run into zero if I go near the skatepark, or worse, both of them!"

Nina looked over to her wallet. Inside was a pass saying that she was a student of the school, the little plastic card allowed her to be on the property. Yet, at the same time, it was the little card that didn't allow her to go off campus. It was a rule, that students aren't allowed to leave the school grounds with out permission.

Nina knew if she did stay on school grounds, it was only a matter of time before she ran into Zero or Ichii. She just wanted to get away from it all. At least just for now. Nina picked up her sunglasses from the counter, grabbed her bag, some money with her wallet and her cellphone just incase. She slipped out of her room into the main hallway of the girls dorm. She pushed the elevator button and waited for it to open, checking behind her back every so often to see if anyone was coming. She really didn't want to be stopped and asked a bunch of questions from yesterdays event. The elevator doors where about to open, but Nina heard voices, voices that where all too familiar.

Too late, the doors opened and Zero and Ichii stepped out.

"Oh, pardon us." Ichii said softly stepping to the side.

Nina's heart was literally stopped.

"Here, let me get that for you." Ichii leaned over and held the elevator door open.

_They, they don't recognize me because of my jacket and sunglasses. _Nina panicked a little _This is good. _

"Hey, you okay?" Zero's voice came from behind her.

Nina didn't want to answer incase they were able to recognize her voice, so she quickly nodded and stepped into the elevator.

Her heart raced as she watched Zero and Ichii walk away. She listened to them talk as they walked down the hall.

"Are you sure she'll even open the door for us?" Zero was scratching his head.

"Oh my gosh." Nina whispered to herself, feeling her eyes water with fresh tears. "Th-They're going to see me."

"Hello, Zero, Ichii. Can I help you boys with anything?" Mrs. Shyla, the girls dorm teacher stopped them.

"We're just on our way to go see Nina." Ichii said, his voice was quiet.

"So was I." Nina's heart sank as she saw the dorm teacher take out a master key. "No one has seen her in a while and her friends say she wasn't feeling well, I'm going to check on her."

"We'll go with you." Zero nodded, and him and the dorm teacher turned left to Nina's room.

Ichii hung back, walking a little slower.

Nina held the button to keep the door open, she didn't know why but she wanted to see what he was waiting for.

"Nina? I'm coming in alright?" Nina heard the dorm teacher open the door. "Nina? Nina?"

"Are you looking for Nina?" That was Jazz. "She should be in there, I mean she hasn't left her room. I'm right across from her, I would have heard."

"Did Nina sneak out?" Sarah's voice was farther away. "Oh my gosh, is Nina missing?"

"Oh crap." Nina whispered to herself. "This got way out of hand."

Nina thought about stepping out and letting the dorm teacher know that she was fine, but she could tell it was going to turn into a scene. Worse, with Ichii and Zero there she knew she'd have to face them in front of Jazz and Sarah, who would surely tell their friends and from there it would spread like a wild fire.

Nina was so lost in though, she didn't realize that Ichii was turned around and looking right at her!

He looked deep in though, and when he noticed that she noticed him, he opened his mouth.

"H-Hey. Excuse me." Ichii was looking right at her, she saw something in his look change and almost heard the click go off in his mind. "Hey! Nina?"

Panicking, Nina reached over and hit the button to close the doors, she pressed it many times hoping it would close the doors faster. She hit the main floor button and held her breath, hearing Ichii from the other side of the door.

"Hey!"

She saw the light go off above the door, meaning he hit the elevator button. Thinking fast, she hit the second floor button that take you to the boys dorm, stepping out she watched the elevator go back up to the girls dorm.

Not wanting to waist anytime, Nina crept across the boys lobby to the stairwell, normally busy but it seemed everyone was out since it was saturday. She ran down the stair case and opened the door to the main floor lobby, there was a small group of people but they were in deep conversation, so they didn't notice her as she snuck by.

Nina awkwardly walked outside, there where kids in groups here and there, but they were all chatting under the warm sun.

Nina crept past them with out being noticed, only catching a quick glance, but nothing to worry about. She decided to take the back way, seeing as how there where teachers posted near the front gates.

Watching her back, she opened a white fence gate that led into the school garden. Her heart ached as she remembered this spot, where she learned the truth about her funny feeling. She walked into the little clearing and stood where Rokka and Ichii had been standing. Nina felt bitter and decided she better not stay here for long in the fear of she may become sick, so she headed to the other side of the garden. she walked past very tall sunflowers, and bright pink roses to the far end of the garden where the tall black fence stood. This fence surrounded the school as well as all the schools building, it was tall and made sure that no students left the school grounds. The only exit was the front gate, where guards were posted to make sure no one snuck off campus.

Nina sighed, wishing there was another way out, but so far this was as faraway as she could get. A cool wind blew, and Nina watched a lose bit of paper get stuck in a tall potted plant. Nina noticed the potted plant was posted near a garbage can, and decided she might as well take care of this pretty garden. She walked over and threw the paper away, and was about to walk to a bench when she noticed how odd these plants looked.

They where two potted plants, tall and green, posted a few feet away from each other near the fence. Nina would expect sunflowers or a rose bush to go between them, but instead she saw an ugly flat rock. It was grey and thin looking, leaned up against the fence. It looked out of place, like it was put there to stop something.

Nina looked around. No one was watching, and something about that dumb rock was really bothering her. She walked between the potted plants and crouched down, another cold wind blew and leaves hit the fence, sliding down as the wind died down. Nina put her hand to the side of the big flat rock, giving it a little push.

"Is... something behind here?" Nina gave it another push, then another. Soon she was sliding it against the ground. Once it was slid over most of the ways, Nina realized with shock that there was a large hole in the fence. "A hole?"

Nina wondered if she would fit through, she wondered where it would lead to and what caused the hole in the first place.

She didn't get much time to think, because she heard footsteps and voices, a lot of them, slowly coming her direction.

"Great!" Nina began to look around. "As getting out of the elevator situation wasn't hard enough!"

With the voices becoming louder, Nina's options sank down to two. Either get caught now but some random classmates and walk back to the dorm in shame and embarrassment, or crawl through the hole in the fence.

"I'v come this far now." Nina muttered. "And I did want to go off campus, no way in hell am I getting caught now. It's all or nothing, so-" Nina pushed his way through the hole, feeling leafs brush her sides as she slipped through.

Once all the way through, she turned around and looked back into the garden. She saw about five heads coming towards the hole, s group of friends laughing and chatting. Nina slowly reached her arm back through the fence and grabbed the rock. It wasn't really heavy, but it wasn't really light either. She managed to pull it back, concealing the hole again just incase someone with keen eyes happened to be walking by. She held her breath, laying in the bush on the other side of the school fence as the group passed by. No one noticed anything, no one said a thing out of their conversation, and when their footsteps faded Nina sprung up, eager to get out of the leafs.

Nina brushed off her closes and looked around. She was on the other side of the schools fence, out off campus grounds, near a quiet road in a small looking neighborhood.

"Wow." Nina muttered. She made sure no one was watching as she stepped from the small patch of bushes. She got onto the side walk and pushed the street button to cross the road.

Nina didn't know where she was going, and she didn't really care. With all the school drama going on, she just needed to get out.

It was a lot more fun then she first thought it would be, walking around this little town. She walked past a strip of cafe's and little stores, even a cake shop. Nina longed to go inside, but checking the time on her phone she knew it would have to be saved for a latter day.

She instead walked into a little soup shop and ordered something to eat, seeing it was passed dinner time already.

Nina hadn't eaten a thing today, waking up at noon and sneaking out of school really takes up time. She payed for her soup, and headed out, not wanting to get a red slip for being late to the dorm.

She made her way back to the school fence, but lingered around for a long time.

"I really don't want to go back." Nina complained to herself, but finally found the heart to slip back into the garden.

Nina was aware of the looks she got as she headed to the schools shop to pick up some tea, but she didn't care. She managed to sneak off of school grounds and get away with it. When ever she got tired of this place or these people, she now had a way to get in and out and she pleased. It was her secret, and she wasn't about to share it with anyone.

"Ha, no one has ever been able to sneak off school grounds and get away with it before." Nina thought smugly to herself.

Taking her tea upstairs, Nina decided she'd take the stairs, a less chance of getting spotted by Ichii or Zero since she normally only takes the elevator.

When she got back to her room, she opened the door to find Sarah and Jessie playing cards on her bed.

Nina surprised her surprise and tried to act normal.

"Hey you guys." Nina through her jacket on the bed next to Jessie. "What's up?"

The next thing Nina knew, cards where flying everywhere.

"Nina!"

"W-What?" Nina set her tea on the counter. "What is it?"

"What is it?" Sarah asked with surprise. "You've been gone forever! The dorm teacher has been looking for you!"

"Yeah, where were you?!" Jessie looked at her wide eyed.

"What do you mean?" Nina smiled and titled her head, using her innocent charm. "I'v just been wandering around all day, I felt like getting out for some fresh air."

"Fresh air?" Sarah gave her a funny look. "Nina, are you sure you're all right?"

"Of course why wouldn't I be?" Nina tried her best to give a convincing laugh.

"Alright!" Suddenly Jessie sprung up. "I'll go tell the dorm teacher you're here, fine and well, but as soon as I come back, you're totally going to spill it to us!" And with that, she was off, closing the door behind her as she ran down the hall.

"Spill about what?" Nina got up and started to make tea for the three of them. "I already told her, I was just walking around and stuff today."

"Not about that!" Sarah leaned on her elbows. "Come on, don't play dumb Nina!"

Nina watched the water bubble as she pulled out a spoon.

"We want to know about the whole Ichii, Zero, Rokka drama show! Everyone's talking about it, it's like, the biggest love square in the history of love squares!" Sarah's eyes sparkled. "You have to fill me in, so what's happening now?"

"Hey!" The door opened up and Jessie walked back into the room. "No starting without me!" She jumped on Nina's bed next to Sarah.

Nina handed out the cups of tea and sat on the bed.

"Well you know, now that you mentioned it, I might as well open and and talk to someone about it." Nina sighed heavily.

She told them everything, the miss interrupted signs, the fight in the locker room, the jealousy, even the argument in the cafe. Both Sarah and Jessica where on the edge of their seat the whole time, listening to every words.

"That is so terrible!" Sarah cried. "Your poor heart!"

"Oh," Nina waved her hand as in to dismiss the thought. "I'll be fine, I'll get over it."

"But what does this mean about Zero and Ichii?" Jessica looked at her with wide eyes.

"Yeah! You three where closer then family before, what now?" Sarah's eyes went round.

"And what about Zero? Are you and Ichii going to fight over who gets to stay friends?"

"Do you even like Zero still?"

"What are you going to do about Rokka?"

All the questions began to make Nina's head spin, half of them she didn't know the answers herself.

"Oh look at the time!" Nina looked up to her clock by the door. "It's nearly lights out! Best get ready for bed!"

"Alright alright, I guess that is enough for tonight." Jessie laughed. "But don't think you can shake us this easy tomorrow night! We need to make this an every night thing to sit around and dish!"

"Yeah! How fun will that be, just an hour every night to sit and gossip!" Sarah waved.

"See you tomorrow night, Nina!" The two of them closed the door and walked back to their own rooms.

Nina let out a heavy sigh again, laying on her bed.

"Now I remember why I was so eger to leave this place!" Nina rolled to her side and starred at her jacket that she had wore out today. "Hm?"

Something was poking out near the pocket, Nina reached over and pulled it out.

"A leaf?"

Nina realized it was the leaf from the bush just outside the school gates. Holding it in her hand made Nina long for that freedom again.

Where she could slip through the hole in the fence to a completely different world, where no one was gossiping about her, and no one asked her questions other than;

"More soup miss?"

or

"Would you like a bag to carry that?"

Out there, Nina was free from the headache that was her school and romance life. Nina gripped the leaf tightly in her hand.

She didn't know why.

She didn't know how.

But some how,

some way,

she was going to get out again.

She was going out again, tonight.

_Authors notes;_

Oh ho ho. Can you say delay?

Sorry.

So Nina found a way to get out of her hellish world, at least for a little while.

If only we could all find a secret path in our garden that would let us do that.

Wasn't that deep?

Can you see Adele rolling?

Why do I always have to ruin shit...

ANYWAYS.

Thanks so much for reading!

*If you see any grammar or spelling errors, even something that seems a bit out of contest, don't be shy, please let me know! English, I tend to fail at it.

-BloodUnderBark

*Ignore this or don't, I'm not your mom*

Words; 2894

Code; 6

Stat; C


End file.
